Alguien me dijo
by Karkstrek
Summary: Nunca te fíes de lo que ves, es algo que Ace aprendió tras casi convertirse en masoquista.


**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Alguien me dijo.**

Lleva tiempo interesado en uno de los clientes regulares del restaurante Baratie, le vio sólo una vez para decidir que terminando su turno en el trabajo iría a comer ahí, todos los días, sin embargo, su objeto de interés nunca está sólo. El único conocimiento que tiene de sus relaciones con sus acompañantes son los chismes de los muchos otros clientes regulares, la confusión de Ace sólo puede aumentar.

* * *

 **La primera vez.**

Le habían recomendado el nuevo restaurante 'Baratir' inaugurado hacia menos de un mesa ya era demasiado popular y reconocido, según varias referencias la comida era de lo mejor, la servían en una cantidad decente y el precio era accesible, contrario a todos esos restaurantes de elite que venden poco por cantidades exageradas de dinero.

Para cuando su turbo había terminado había decidido comprobar por sí mismo todas las buenas referencias.

No se equivocaban.

La comida era deliciosa y la atención al cliente aún mejor.

Iba por su tercer plato cuando comenzó a sentir los síntomas de uno de sus típicos y bien conocidos ataques de narcolepsia, el ritmo que llevaba al comer fue disminuyendo gradualmente.

Como es obvio no se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió, no hasta que una pequeña mano sacudiendo su hombro con suavidad llamó su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Aún no ha abierto sus ojos, siente los párpados pesados y le es imposible reaccionar como normalmente lo haría, sin embargo, la voz es dulce y suena un poco preocupada, con mucha fuerza de voluntad logra abrir sus ojos.

Frente a él se encuentra un jovencito, su cabello es negro, los ojos son grandes y oscuros, las pestañas tupidas, la curiosa cicatriz le parece tierna mientras la observa estirarse, siguiendo la dirección de la enorme sonrisa.

\- Listo.

Le dice el jovencito mientras Ace siente como algo suave recorre su barbilla y parte de sus labios, retirando su atención del joven se fija que éste lleva una servilleta, servilleta con la cual ha limpiado su rostro de su anterior comida.

\- ¿Está bien?

La nueva voz hace que el de pecas identifique a dicho portador, al lado del joven sosteniéndose de su brazo hay una jovencito, su largo cabello azul se aprecia sujeto en un listón blanco, no parece molesta, menos cuando el joven le sonríe asintiendo.

Ace no puede estar más confundido.

El joven pone su atención nuevamente en él, terminando de limpiar su mejilla y parte de su frente (Ace siempre culpará a su narcolepsia) se despide de él mientras se dirige con la peliazul a una mesa apartada donde son recibidos por el cocinero en jefe.

Para cuando Ace regresó a su casa esa tarde, después de explicar una y otra vez que no se había ahogado ni atragantado con nada sino que se debía a su narcolepsia, los cocineros aliviados de que no iban a ser demandados le habían proporcionado algunos descuentos.

Así Ace comenzó su investigación sobre el amable novio de la peliazul, decidido a mostrarle que el era mejor que cualquier mujer

* * *

 **La segunda vez.**

Claro, las cosas no salieron como el esperaba, tras muchos intentos fallidos de salir a la misma hora al fin había ido a Baratie, en el mismo horario en que le vio la primera vez.

Pidió la especialidad de ese día, no fue suficiente, por lo que tuvo que pedir un segundo plato mientras depositaba toda su fé en la aparición del joven.

Sus ánimos de mejoran mientras le ve entrar por la puerta, sin embargo, tan rapidoncomoe estos aparecieron, rápidamente se van, el moreno ha entrado acompañado de una alta morena de curvas prominentes.

Le observa agitar enérgicamente los brazos mientras la morena suelta alguna que otra risita que cubre con alguna de sus manos. Se les nota felices mientras vuelven a ser recibidos por el rubio cocinero quien saluda efusivo a la morena.

A Ace la comida ya no le parece tan buena.

Su mirada vaga de las mesas a la puerta y viceversa, esperando que en cualquier momento entre la peliazul a hacer un drama. Nada de eso pasa.

\- ¿Necesita algo más?

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz, tras identificar al dueño no hace más que sorprenderse, el cocinero en jefe le está atendiendo, a él.

\- Ejem -Aclara un poco su garganta, recuperando la compostura- Nada en realidad -Le contesta tras considerarlo un rato-

No es hasta que le ve alejarse que decide que en efecto, si hay algo que necesite.

\- Pensándolo bien -El rubio se detiene, esperando por el pedido del de pecas- Si hay algo que necesito -Le dice sonriendo-

\- ¿Bien?

\- ¿Quién es el joven que llegó hace poco?

Ace ve como el rubio sonríe enormemente mientras sus ojos adquieren un brillo de algo que Ace no sabe como nombrar.

\- Es nuestro mejor cliente.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la joven del cabello azul?

\- La señorita Vivi sólo viene los lunes -Le dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-

\- Ah...

\- Ahora, si ya terminó necesito que desocupe la mesa, hay personas esperando.

Tras verle salir del restaurante, Sanji se encamina a entregar la orden de Luffy y Robin, empuja la puerta sonriente, ahí va la fase número uno.

* * *

 **La tercera vez.**

Considera que se está volviendo un poco masoquista si cada vez que come en el restaurante es para ver al moreno llegar con una persona diferente, ésta vez le ve entrar con una pelirroja de grandes pechos y prominentes curvas, su escote no ayuda a disimular nada, sin embargo, el ceño de ésta está un poco fruncido mientras el moreno ríe palmeándole la espalda, saludan al rubio, quien coqueto besa la mano de la pelirroja, haciéndole reír.

Esta vez, Ace está decidido a adquirir un poco más de información.

Hace su orden mientras ve como la pareja es dirigida a la apartada mesa de siempre, son atendidos por el rubio, que incluso se sienta a platicar un momento con ellos, entre risas alcanza a escuchar nombres como Vivi, Robin, Nami y algo como 'Mañana viene Zoro' a lo que el rubio se pone serio mientras alega de dicho 'Zoro' mientras la pelirroja se ríe del sonrojo del rubio haciendo un comentario subido de tono.

Para cuando le llevan su orden Ace intenta comer como lo haría una persona normal, teniendo extremo cuidado en sus modales y en su apariencia.

Va por su segundo plato cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve al rubio acercarse a su mesa sonriente.

\- Buenas tardes -Le saluda mientras se sienta frente a él, Ace le observa sorprendido-

\- Hola.

\- Es mi deber conocer a todos nuestros clientes frecuentes, mi nombre es Sanji y estoy a cargo del lugar hasta que el viejo regrese de sus vacaciones -Se presenta extendiendo su mano-

\- Ace -Estrecha la mano ofrecida mientras continúa comiendo-

\- A partir de mañana ya no tienes que hacer reservación -Le dice mientras juega con la cajetilla de cigarros en su mano izquierda-

\- Oh -Le dice sorprendido- Disculpa.

\- ¿Si?

\- El chico con la pelirroja, ¿No era su novia la peliazul, o la morena?

Ace observa como el rostro de Sanji le sonríe cínico mientras sus manos se colocan bajo su barbilla.

\- No lo sé -Le dice- él nunca trae a la misma persona dos veces en la misma semana -Se levanta- Bueno, tengo que seguir con el trabajo, provecho.

Ace salió del restaurante ese día aún más confundido.

* * *

 **La cuarta vez.**

No sabe por qué sigue yendo, si sabe, pero nada pierde con negarlo un poco.

No ha visto al joven llegar ni a su acompañante del día, no hasta que escucha gritos en la entrada, seguidos de una risa aguda.

\- ¿Tuvieron que pasar por ti, idiota?

\- No, se ofreció muy amablemente.

\- ¡Sanji! Tu cuello está rojo.

\- ¡Calláte!

\- ¿Estás enojado, cocinerito?

\- ¿Por unas simples palabras? ¡Ni que fuera tu!

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

\- ¡Sanji, comida!

Y al parecer el último grito es lo que hace que ambos dejen las amenazas verbales para ser dirigidos a la mesa de siempre.

Ace prefiere a las señoritas de los días pasados, son más calmadas y tiene más oportunidades de quitarles al moreno, contra el peliverde siente que todas sus esperanzas se ven perdidas, si bien no es tan guapo, la cicatriz en el ojo y el aire de 'Chico duro' le hacen atractivo, sumado a los visibles pectorales.

Se ha colocado de manera que sea sencillo observar al moreno mientras toma su comida.

Les ve intercambiar algunas palabras antes de que el rubio se les acerque, la conversación es un poco más civilizada, y sabe que hay algo raro cuando ve al peliverde sonreír y al rubio saltar sorprendido, la risa del moreno es más estruendosa.

Cuando Ace le ve pasar a su lado puede observar el sonrojo en su rostro mientras en la mesa contraria el peliverde sonríe satisfecho.

Su comida transcurre tranquila mientras observa al moreno y al de cabello verde reír y platicar, sin embargo, Ace se da cuenta de que es observado por el de cabello verde cuando éste hace ademán de limpiar el rostro del moreno con una servilleta, para cuando vuelve a fijar su vista en el de pecas éste le ve sonreír retadoramente.

Rayos.

Ace sale temprano del restaurante ese día, ya no sabe que suceda con el moreno y todas las personas que ha visto con él.

* * *

 **Muchas veces después.**

Ace ya no está seguro de querer seguir asistiendo al restaurante, no, no es la comida, es la mejor que ha probado, lo que no le gusta es que el joven de su interés se presente con personas diferentes, le ha visto con una pelirrosa demasiado tímida y llorona, con otra demasiado negativa y una que comió la misma cantidad de comida que él, le ha visto también con el rival de su compañía, el pelirrojo quien ganó su desdén al besar la mejilla del más joven al despedirse, le ha visto también con el conocido travesti Ivankov, rayos, incluso ha visto a Jinbe con él (interrogó a Jinbe esa tarde... No le dió ningún tipo de información), ha visto a Crocodile con él, inclusive el conocido doctor Trafalgar, demonios, si hasta ha visto a la modelo Boa.

Todo eso le molesta por el simple hecho de que cuando pregunta al rubio de las intenciones de las personas con el moreno, este sólo le sonríe diciéndole que es normal.

Y esto a Ace no hace más que frustrarlo.

Por eso ha decidido abordarlo en la entrada.

Claro, no fue su mejor idea cuando lleva más de media hora bajo el sol, no ha tomado agua y tiene hambre, eso hasta que distingue una cabellera rojiza y al moreno al lado.

No le importa que el pelirrojo le observe seriamente y con gesto amenazador, Ace está más concentrado en apreciar la cara sorprendida y las mejillas coloreadas del moreno.

\- Estorbas.

La voz del pelirrojo resuena amenazante mientras toma al moreno de la muñeca.

Ace se interpone en su camino.

\- Dije que estorbas.

\- No me voy a quitar-

\- Hey Kid -La voz sería del moreno llama la atención de ambos- Law dijo que tenía una sorpresa muy agradable para ti -Le dice mientras le muestra su móvil-

Como palabras mágicas el pelirrojo se despide del moreno, diciéndole que se lo compensará luego con alguna ida al cine o a algún bufett, la sonrisa del moreno es enorme cuando el pelirrojo desaparece.

\- Dime Ace -Su nombre en los labios del moreno es la cosa más encantadora que ha escuchado- ¿Quieres comer?

Ace asiente mientras es arrastrado a la mesa del moreno, Luffy. La sonrisa de Sanji es enorme mientras les atiende.

* * *

 **En alguna mesa de Baratie.**

\- Les dije que iba a funcionar.

\- Tu no hiciste nada, bruja.

\- Yo creo que Zoro hizo una buena actuación.

\- ¿Lo ves, Nami? Robin lo acepta.

\- Eso no quiere decir nada.

\- Sinceramente Nami, tu tenías más oportunidades de crear algún rumor y lo dejaste pasar.

\- ¿Tú también Vivi?

No fue hasta que Sanji les llevó su orden que su conversación disminuyó en cuanto a agresividad.

Sanji sabe que él fue la mente maestra en todo el asunto, no diciéndole a Ace que su querido amigo sólo invitaba a comer a sus amigos y conocidos, pues no tenía pareja, no hasta ahora, sonríe mientras enciende un cigarrillo, nada como la dicha de hacer algo bien.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar Somebody Told Me de The Killers uvu, es una buena canción.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puede que haga un capítulo extra de esto, aún no lo sé :I**


End file.
